


Seven Days

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen, Guilt, Recovery, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven days, and of everything that's happened, Serena is the only thing that is making sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

There’s a loud THUD as she finally loses her temper and smacks the wall.

He tries not to wince. He also notices that she’s shaking, now. So is her voice.

“Damnit, Professor, you need to get out of here and stop feeling sorry for yourself!”

It’s been a week since Serena and Calem stopped Team Flare. A week since losing Lysandre (maybe he was already lost, Sycamore muses). A week since the parade and forcing a smile to hand out ribbons to five bright young trainers who saved Kalos. (Of course he was proud of them -- at the time, he could feel his heart swell with joy like a balloon; it was only later that, also like a balloon, that feeling finally deflated.)

A week has passed, and Professor Sycamore has spent all that time holed up in his lab. He’s barely spoken a word to his staff, nor has he been answering emails or taking phone calls from his students, whether they’ve been trying to ask questions, or get their Pokedex appraised.

Serena arrived back this morning from the Pokemon League. Sycamore says nothing as she opens the blinds and windows to allow fresh air in to his office.

She stands there for a moment, taking a breath, and then, folding her arms she adds, “Do you think they haven’t noticed? Trevor’s been trying to get hold of you to look over his Pokedex.”

Serena turns to him. Sycamore notices that the rims of her eyes are damp. Her tone is choked.

“Trevor, he… he’s been working so hard. His dex is nearly finished. He wanted so much to make you proud. He thinks you’re just busy. He doesn’t realize you’re in here pretending you don’t exist. And there’s Tierno, too – he wanted to show you some new battle moves he learned.”

Sycamore watches Serena’s hands as she goes to her pockets for a handkerchief. She dabs her eyes and nose before continuing.

“And you know Shauna’s been accepted onto an exchange program. She’s been wanting to ask you what she should take with her,” Serena tells him, balling the handkerchief in her fist and folding her arms again. “You can’t just sit here and ignore them, Professor. You can’t just… wallow in your guilt and think you’re the only one affected!”

That comment feels like a slap to Sycamore’s cheek. He wants to get angry, but… Serena’s holding a fist to her mouth, as if she’s trying to keep from crying.

“And Calem –“ Serena’s voice breaks as she goes on, just seconds away from going to pieces. “Not that he’ll tell you, but – in the night -- he wakes up – and –“

Before he knows what he’s doing, Sycamore’s arms are around Serena, and he’s holding her close. His hand combs through her hair and he murmurs soft shushing sounds. Serena cries into his chest.

It breaks his heart to see her like this. Each of his students is like a part of his family. Serena and Calem, the oldest, are the big sister and brother of the group. Shauna’s clearly the baby of the family, loved by all. Tierno and Trevor are the “middle children”, but no less adored. Sycamore supposes that makes him the father of their team.

He mentally derides himself. Some father he’s been. He had his reasons, certainly – he didn’t know how to express his responsibility for Lysandre, for not pulling him back sooner, for not standing up to him. How could these five ever want to associate with someone who didn’t have that courage?

Serena, though – it’s been a week, and she’s the only thing that’s made sense in the last seven days.

“Forgive this old fool, ma Cherie. I’m sorry,” he murmurs softly.

“You should be,” Serena shoots back, gently punching his chest. Sycamore takes it. She’s angry: of course she is, she’s been so worried about the other four and his response – or lack of it – hasn’t helped matters any. “You should be,” she repeats, softer, resting her forehead on his chest.

Sycamore pulls her close, closing his eyes. They stand like that, silent, in each other’s embrace. Even if she’s not his flesh-and-blood, the knowledge that he is her father-figure awakens something within him, a new well of strength. It will be a while, he knows, before he feels he can look his students in the eye, but…

“Let me help you,” Serena says at last. Sycamore tilts his head and Serena releases him, stepping back

“I can lecture you, but – maybe – do you need a hand?” Serena asks. “I know it can be hard to start when you’re avoiding things, so…”

Sycamore blushes. Normally, he should be the one asking those questions, but – he glances around at the papers piling up, and remembers the numerous emails. He has no idea where to start.

“I think… that might be a good idea,” Sycamore says, and nods slowly. “Serena… thank you.”

Serena nods, a determined look crossing her face. “Then let’s get to work, shall we?”

“Yes,” Sycamore agrees, thinking to the unanswered emails and phone calls. “I have a lot to catch up on.”

An hour passes. Serena works on sorting his inbox into tidy piles with markers – urgent, not so urgent, reply when you have time – while Sycamore answers emails, both from professional contacts, and from his charges. Sina and Dexio check in, complimenting Serena on her quick work (and teasing her about replacing them both).

The day goes on. Serena, Sina, and Dexio make absolutely certain that Sycamore eats something at lunchtime. He laughs sheepishly, and rests a hand on Serena’s head, rubbing her crown with his thumb.

By mid-afternoon, most of the urgent pile has been cleared. With the majority of the important paperwork signed off, Sina and Dexio tell the Professor to get some rest. He makes a face of mock disapproval, folding his arms, and asking if the pair would give orders to their employer?

“Yes,” Dexio grins up at the Professor. “Because you know we’re right.”

Sycamore laughs, and accepts defeat. He hugs everyone before heading upstairs to his apartment. The trio of Sina, Dexio, and Serena watch as the door closes, and then, each of them heaves a sigh. It hasn’t been an easy time, but perhaps, just perhaps, with their love and support, the Professor will eventually bounce back and realize how much he matters – to Sina, Dexio, and Serena; and to Tierno, Trevor, Calem, and Shauna.

**END**


End file.
